The return of James Madrox
by SuperSandri
Summary: After 4 years of travelling the world, James 'Jamie' Madrox returns to the Xavier's institute. A certain old flame of his might still retain some feelings for him. No matter what, they're older now, anything could happen.


**The return of James Madrox**

The mansion was still the same, mostly. There were way more students now, way more then when I was a student here. I saw Wolverine hold a training session. He's still here? After 4 years, you think a guy would eventually move on...like I did.

Wolverine saw me waiting at the mansions gate. He ran over to me, "Jamie? Is that you?"

"It's James now," I replied. "James Madrox."

Wolverine looked at me with envy, "You've grown."

"And you haven't." I was way taller than him now. We were both 5'3 when I left, now I'm 5'11, and he hasn't changed a bit. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Wolverine punched a number into the gates keypad. The door opened up, "Come on in."

I grabbed my suitcase and walked in, "Thank you Logan, it's nice to be back."

"4 years Madrox," said Wolverine. "We all missed you, especially Laura."

I was surprised, "Laura? She misses me?"

"Of course she does, she wrote you a lot, but you never replied," Logan explained. "Since you never heard from you, she gave up hope that you were even alive."

"Really? Huh, I guess with me jumping from place to place each year has left me un-reachable."

Wolverine raised an eye-brow, "What do ya mean bub?"

"I've been traveling a lot. I don't have an actual home, so I don't have an actual address."

Wolverine smiled, "Well, it's good to see you again Madrox." He opened the mansion door, "Welcome home Jamie."

He was right, I was home.

_*Flashback time!*_

"_Jamie, why are you leaving?" Laura asked desperately. _

_Jamie was putting his clothes into his suitcase, "Laura, I told you; I just need some time alone."_

"_But your an X-men, you need to __**stay**__ with the X-men to be an X-men."_

_15-year-old Jamie Madrox grabbed something from under his bed; it was his X-men uniform. "Listen Laura, I'm resigning from the X men," he explained. _

_Laura's face fell, lower than it was before, "W-what?"_

"_I'm not going to be an X-man anymore," Jamie said bluntly. "I'm going solo now, I don't need this anymore." He threw his old uniform into the trash bin._

_Tears started to form on Laura's eyes, "Well then, if you don't need the X-men, then you don't need me!" She ran out of his room, sobbing rather heavily I might add. _

_It was killing him, seeing Laura cry was like getting a steel knife impaled into his torso, for him at least. Jamie bravely shrugged as he finished packing his last bag._

_*End of flashback!*_

My room was untouched. I guess the Professor had kept it off limits to the other students. I put my bags on my old bed; a puff of dust flew up. I coughed as I fanned the air. Yeesh! Professor **really **kept it off limits.

I decided to go out and see how everything's changed. The hallways were the same, big, old, and scary looking. Pretty soon, a familiar face passed me. She stopped when she saw me, "Jamie? Is that you?"

It was Kitty, she hadn't changed a lot. Of course, her height and costume had changed a bit, but was **way** less than mine. "Hey Kitty," I said. "And yep, it's me."

She walked over to me, "You've grown." She observed my new costume change. "Trench coat and green top, nice work."

"Thank you," I thanked. "I gave up on spandex years ago."

"So where've you been the past 4 years?" Kitty asked.

"Just around, I've been jumping around from place to place," I explained. "But enough about me, how've you been?"

Kitty took a dramatic pause, "I'm okay, but the one you should be asking that to should be Laura. She missed you, a lot."

I realized what I had to do, "Okay, where is she?"

Kitty grabbed my hand, "She's outside, I'll take you." I thought. Kitty phased me downstairs and into the main hallway. Personally, I don't like phasing at all. I have this weird phobia of me getting stuck in a wall. But it was the fastest way to get to Laura, so I shouldn't be complaining.

Kitty phased me through one more wall to get outside. Once we were there, I could see Laura in the woods. She was doing that thing where she sits in the trees just to relax. "Laura!" Kitty called. "I have somebody here who wants to see you!"

Laura looked at us through the branches. She swings on the branches to get to us. "Who's this?" she asks.

"Hey Laura," I say.

She sniffs the air before realizing who I am. Those breath-taking eyes of hers widened greatly, "Jamie?"

I nod, "Actually, it's James now."

She simply stares at me, possibly observing all of my physical changes. I'm taller now, that's a pretty big change.

"I missed you," she says in a rather quiet tone. "Did you get my letters?"

I shake my head, "No, it's hard to explain, but no."

Then she hugs me. I felt tears dampening my shirt; she missed me way more than I thought. "You said that you'd never leave me!" she sobbed.

I hurt her bad, "I know I did. I'm sorry I left Laura."

"I missed you."

Tears started to pull at my eyes too, "I missed you too." I hugged her tightly, this time, I would never let go.

**There will be more chapters, but remember one thing, I am simply experimenting with Laura and Jamie. Oops! I mean James. I know that this should be posted on my other Laura and Jamie fic, but I got the idea, so I wrote it. Right now, I just need some criticism to improve on my work. **

**Just note this: I will be very indecisive with the writing style. One chappie might be a POV, and another might be a narration, so don't point that out, it's supposed to be like that. Plus, the rating might get adult-like further into the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own XME, if I did, I'd be an insanely rich person. **


End file.
